My Personal Hell
by BSara Cullen
Summary: Bella tiene una vida normal junto con su novio Jacob y sus cinco amigos: Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y Ángela. Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando vuelva el hermano de Alice y Emmett? -Eres demasiado peligrosa para ser legal- dijo muy cerca de mis labios. Pasen!
1. Prefacio

_Los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia es de mi completa autoría._

* * *

><p><strong>Prefacio<strong>

Mil ojos mirando hacia mí

de los tuyos no puedo huir

tu mirada me tiene encantada

si te dejo entrar, estaré equivocada

otras manos lo han intentado

sólo las tuyas me ha encontrado

ya no puedo esconder

el querer sentirte al amanecer

De repente en mí vida

hay algo que me tiene confundida

no lo puedo evitar, puedo intentar

conservar el asombro hasta el final

Mil palabras ya he oído

solo las tuyas no han desvanecido

no puedo escapar de sus sonidos

estoy hipnotizada en un sueño continuo

otros corazones no han tenido miedo

solo el tuyo es el que quiero

haré todo para cuidar tu amor

quizás será una tontería, no tengo temor

Mil veces quise estar sola

vivir sin tu amor aunque sea una hora

cada vez vuelve el llanto

regreso a ti, es que te quiero tanto

mil pensamientos giran a mi alrededor

hacen que se sienta paz interior

al pensar el porqué de esta situación

en tus besos encuentro la solución.

De repente ~ Soraya

* * *

><p>Espero que les sea interesante... Es mi primera historia así que cualquier sugerencia será muy bien recibida.<br>La historia se basa en esta canción.

Pásense y me dejan un review para con su comentario. Gracias por ocupar un poquito de tiempo en _esto. _

Nos vemos en el siguiente capituloo..!

**_Sarih!*_**


	2. Capítulo 1

_Los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia es de mi completa autoría._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Las cosas no estaban resultando bien. Tampoco es que estuvieran resultando mal. La verdad es que no sabía cómo estaba resultando. Me sentía como un verdadera estúpida sentada en el sofá de la sala de mi piso, con la cara entre las manos y sollozando. Tampoco sabía porque estaba así. Todo lo que sabía era que me sentía tarada. Una verdadera tarada.

Estuve años tratando de llegar a este momento. De poder disfrutar de esta manera la calidez de su cuerpo. Las caricias que me regalaban sus manos. Sus húmedos besos esparcidos por toda mi anatomía. Pero ahora que estoy logrando lo que quiero, que por fin tengo a Jacob en mi cama, a punto de hacerme el amor, me alejo y huyo hacia el salón. ¿Ya dije que soy una estúpida?

Aunque sé que esto tiene una explicación. Pero sinceramente no me atrevo a aceptarla.

Juro por lo más sagrado que amé, amo y amaré eternamente a Jacob Black. Ha sido mi amigo de toda la vida, casi hermanos ya que nuestros padres eran buenos amigos. Yo vivía en Forks con mis padres Charlie y Renee Swan. Y Jacob vivía solo con su padre, Billy, en La Push, una localidad en las cercanías de Forks.

Con Jacob éramos amigos, muy amigos; éramos los más grandes amigos que existieron. Él desde siempre ha sido un chico con cuerpo de infarto: alto, pecho musculoso y brazos enormes, de piel bronceada de una manera provocativa, y con unos hermosos y transparentes ojos marrón. Dije éramos, porque desde que Jacob se enteró a los catorce años de mis sentimientos hacia él nada volvió a ser igual. Las cosas cambiaron. Él se alejó. Huyó lo más lejos que pudo de mi. Nunca supe a donde. Seguí mi vida con la tristeza impregnada en mi diario vivir. Prácticamente no tenía más amigos que él. Sólo quedo Ángela Weber, amiga mía y de Jacob desde la infancia. Ella trató de sacarme de la pena en la que me había hundido. A los catorce años un abandono te mata por completo. Y eso pasó conmigo.

Logré, gracias a la ayuda de Ángela, vivir con la pena. Entre al instituto de Forks, a los diez y ocho años egresé con honores y me mudé a Nueva York con mi mejor amiga para estudiar Literatura. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrar el primer día de clases en la facultad a nada más ni nada menos que Jacob, mi gran amor.

No negaré que todos los esfuerzos que hice durante cinco años se fueron al demonio. Porque así fue. Mande todo a la mierda en cuanto lo vi. Aun tenia dignidad asique no realice el acercamiento. Él lo hizo. Y todo comenzó de nuevo como hace cinco años atrás.

Buenos amigos. Sí, eso fuimos los tres durante los años en la facultad. Unidos como ningunos. Oculte lo que sentía por miedo a que él huyera de nuevo. Durante esos años conocí a los que se volvieron mis grandes amigos: Alice y Emmett Cullen; y Rosalie y Jasper Hale. Alice es hermana menor de Emmett y novia de Jasper, mide 1,50 mt, es pequeña, su cabello es negro y corto y apunta en distintas direcciones, sus ojos son de un penetrante azul y tiene aspecto como de duende. Ella estudiaba diseño de modas debido a su debilidad por ella. Emmett es lo opuesto a Alice. Es enorme y musculoso. Su cabello consiste en unos hermosos rizos oscuros. Sus ojos son azul intenso al igual que los de Alice y en ambas mejillas descansan unos pequeños hoyuelos que le dan un toque tierno e infantil. Estudia derecho al igual que su novia Rosalie.

Rosalie es hermana melliza de Jasper y novia de Emmett . Ella es una mujer divina, con curvas perfectas ubicadas en los sitios adecuados y con proporciones exactas. Su cabello es dorado como el sol con pequeños rizos en las puntas. Sus ojos son de un turquesa arrebatador que le quita el aliento a cualquiera.

Jasper es hermano mellizo de Rosalie y novio de Alice. Él, al igual que Emmett, posee musculatura desarrollada, pero en menor proporción. Es alto y delgado. Su cabello es rubio oscuro y sus ojos son de un celeste trasparente. Estudia psicología. Los cuatro se aman, literalmente. Son el amor de su vida y cursilerías por el estilo. Lo bueno es que respetan mi soltería. Ellos, fueron los únicos que no me apoyaron en la decisión que tomé de conquistar a Jacob. Especialmente Alice.

-Bella, te lo digo: Ese hombre no es para ti- Repetía cada vez le hablaba de lo que sentía por Jacob.

-¿Cómo sabes eso Alice?- Siempre le respondía con la misma frase.

-Solo lo sé- Agregaba señalando con uno de sus dedos su cabeza.

Y ese era el ritual de todas nuestras salidas. Al final terminaba rodando los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

Y realice mi plan. Con ayuda de Ángela, claro está- ya que no cuento con Alice ni ninguno de mis otros amigos, porque todos apoyaban a la pequeña-duende-demonio-. Fue más fácil de lo que pensamos. Cuando solo llevábamos tres semanas de ejecución, Jacob me invitó a cenar y me declaró su amor.

Yo no cabía en mi tanta felicidad. El destino sonreía ante mis ojos. Tenía un trabajo excelente como Editora en jefe de una editorial de prestigio- con futuro prometedor, palabras de mi jefe, debo agregar- , el chico que amo también me ama y tengo cinco amigos que son lo mejor que puedo tener.

Llevaba tres meses saliendo con Jacob cuando se desató una tormenta en mi vida.

Estaba con Alice duende-hiperactivo Cullen en el centro comercial realizando nuestras "Tardes mensuales de compras locas", cuando llegan noticias inesperadas.

-Mis padres decidieron adelantar la cena de aniversario- Dijo Alice tomando un poco de café después de dejar en banca rota a medio centro comercial.

-¿Porqué? – Me extrañó. Los padres de Alice son muy estrictos en cuanto a fechas y horarios. Jamás cambiaban fechas ya acordadas. Aunque a veces si habian algunas excepciones, claro está.

-Al parecer, ajustaron la fecha para que coincidiera con el regreso de mi hermano mayor…- Dijo pensativa.

Era raro ver a Alice tan ida. Era más común verla saltando y bailando por todo el centro comercial. Pero yo sabía muy bien porque estaba así. Su hermano, Edward, volvía después de casi diez años de ausencia. Y ella lo extrañada horrores. El problema es que Alice aun no asimila que su querido hermano vuelve, porque cuando lo haga la veremos de nuevo corriendo y bailando alrededor de nosotros como siempre lo ha hecho.

Y así pasaron los días a la espera de la cena para el aniversario de los padres de Alice. Se preguntaran porque estoy invitada si no formo parte de la familia. Fácil: amo a los padres de Alice, son mis segundos padres acá en NY y, por supuesto Emmett y Jasper me tratan como su fuera su hermana pequeña. Así que apenas conocí a la familia completa no me he despegado ni de Carlisle ni de Esme Cullen. Asisto sagradamente a cada uno de sus aniversarios y festivos.

Con el que no me encariñé porque nunca conocí fue a Edward. Él es el hijo "de en medio" como se dice de la familia Cullen. Jamás lo he visto, claro que sé mucho de él porque su familia, y en especial Alice y Esme lo adoran. Según nos contó un vez Alice, se fue a los quince años a Londres a estudiar medicina y música. Nunca regresó ni siquiera en vacaciones. Nada. Siempre me pareció raro. Pero al ver como Alice sufría por su ausencia nunca me atreví a preguntar.

Ella realmente lo amaba. Era como su héroe. Su ejemplo a seguir. Lo adoraba con el alma. Por eso es que aun no procesaba la noticia. En menos de una semana entraría en razón. Y así fue. Se dio cuenta que era verdad dos días después de nuestra excursión al centro comercial.

Estaba dormida. Eso era seguro, por las estupideces que estaba soñando. En la lejanía sentía una música que me parecía familiar. Pero no lograba identificar de donde provenía en sonido. Cuando este se incrementó desperté del todo. Cogí el teléfono de la mesita de noche y contesté la llamada sin mirar la pantalla.

-¿Hola?- Dije adormilada.

-¡Bellaa!- Tuve que alejar el teléfono de mi oído.

-¿Alice? ¿Qué demonios haces llamándome a las… ¡Cuatro de la madrugada!- Grité enojada.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella no lo puedo creer! ¡Edward vuelve! ¡Estoy tan feliz!- Del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba como alguien saltaba. Supongo que debe ser ella.

-¡Demonios Alice, deja de saltar!- Se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono. Solté una risita.

-Alice, si ya sabias eso, ¿porqué te pones feliz ahora? ¡Por Dios, lo sabes hace dos días!- Dije riendo.

-Soy feliz, soy feliz, soy feliz…- Alice ni siquiera me contestó, estaba cantando. Sonreí como una tonta al ver que ella volvería a ser la misma.

Corte la llamada y me dispuse a dormir de nuevo. Estaba entregándome a los brazos de Morfeo cuando vuelvo a sentir la música del celular. Intenté cogerlo de la mesita pero solo lo tiré al suelo.

-Demonios- Lo cogí y contesté la llamada. Ya sabía de quien se trataba- Alice sé que estas feliz pero hay gente que también necesita dormir…- Dije, aun seguía adormilada.

-¿Bella? Soy Jasper. Lo siento pero no sé qué hacer- De fondo se escuchaban llantos- Alice está llorando. Lo único que dice es "volvió" y "Edward". Estoy desesperado Bella no sé qué hacer…- suplicó mi amigo-hermano rápidamente. Diablos, como estaba dormida no recordé que mi amiga-duende es bipolar y la noticia le afectaría de varias maneras.

-Tranquilo Jasper. Ve a la cocina, prepárale un café y ponme a Alice al teléfono.

-Ok. ¿Alice? Mi amor Bella quiere hablar contigo- Al otro lado del línea se escuchó como pararon los sollozos y el teléfono cambio de mano.

-¿Alice? ¿Qué sucede, cariño?

-¡Bells! Yo… Es que… Uhm… Yo… ¡Lo extraño tanto!- Y no se escucho más que los sollozos y lamentos de Alice. Espere pacientemente a que se calmara y una vez lo hizo, pregunte con mayor claridad.

-¿Por qué lloras Alice?- Pregunté mientras escuchaba como hipaba un poco más calmada.

-Es que (hip) No sé (hip) Si estar feliz (hip) O llorar (hip)…

-Feliz, cariño, debes estar feliz. Ahora cálmate y bebe del café que te traerá Jasper. Y no llores, debes estar contenta de tenerlo de nuevo contigo. Además, estas asustando a Jasper y eso no es bueno. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- Dijo y puedo decir con seguridad que tenía un adorable puchero en su rostro.

-Descansa amiga y cálmate. Cualquier cosa me llamas. Te quiero.

-Yo también- Me contestó como una niña pequeña- Nos vemos Bella. ¡Jazzy!- Corté la línea negando divertida. Alice estaba realmente loca. Siempre lo ha estado. No hay nada da raro en eso.

Desde ese día no me saque de la cabeza al hermano de Alice. No porque me interesara, yo estaba enamorada de Jacob, sino que era curiosidad por saber que era lo que tenía ese hombre que Alice lo adoraba tanto.

El día de la cena, como siempre, Rose y Alice fueron a mi casa para prepararnos. Alice estaba especialmente entusiasta ese día, pero por el momento preferí culpar a la llegada de su hermano. Aunque en el fondo sabía que había algo más.

-¡Bella! Ponte este vestido nuevo, te verás divina- Dijo pasándome una vestido morado con tirantes de escote en corazón, que caía suelto desde mis pechos, realizando pequeños pliegues en la tela alrededor de mi cuerpo y llegaba justo en medio de mi muslo. Acentuaba mis pequeñas curvas. Me veía realmente bien con él.

-No Alice, quiero ponerme este vestido hoy- Saque de mi enorme armario un vestido rosa pálido, con escote redondo, manga corta y brillante en toda la parte superior del vestido. Caía suelto sin acentuar mi figura hasta bajo mi rodilla- Voy a la cena de tus padres, no a conseguir novio. Además ya tengo.

-Bella, hazle caso a Alice, ella sabe porque te lo dice- Intercedió Rose. No se me escapó la mirada cómplice que compartieron, pero lo deje pasar.

-De acuerdo. Alice, saca los hermosos Manolo morados de mi armario.

-Sí, sí como digas. Tú solo dúchate que nosotras te pondremos hermosa- Y ahí van otra vez con la mirada cómplice.

Cedí con Alice en todo lo que me dijo. Me alisó el cabello, dejándolo caer sobre mis hombros con pequeños rizos en las puntas. Me maquillaron un poco, lo suficiente para resaltar mis grandes y normales ojos marrón intenso. Al verme al espejo ya vestida y maquillada sentí como mi ego creció varios puntos. Me veía maravillosa enfundada en ese vestido y en esos hermosos zapatos de diseñador.

Nos fuimos las tres en mi auto, un flamante Audi TT azul. Sencillamente perfecto. Íbamos cantando nuestras canciones favoritas, gritando los coros como unas locas. La gente nos miraba extraño, pero a nosotras no nos importó. Al cabo de treinta minutos de diversión llegamos a las afueras de NY, y nos adentramos a la villa donde viven los padres de Alice y Emmett. Consistía en un condominio de lujo, con mansiones enormes, con grandes jardines y bastante apartadas las unas de las otras. La casa de los Cullen tenía en mismo aspecto de siempre. Blanca, imponente, con grandes ventanales en el lado frontal, una pequeña escalera que daba hacia la puerta de entrada y hermosas flores que adornaban todo el jardín de bienvenida. Era preciosa. Esme tiene un gusto maravilloso. No por nada es decoradora. Y su marido un excelente médico.

Bajamos de mi preciosura y subimos las tres juntas los cinco escalones que separaban al jardín de la puerta de entrada a la mansión. Tocamos y de inmediato apareció tras la puerta una Esme radiante enfundada en un vestido azul marino con toques a perlados y unas sandalias sencillas. Se veía despampanante. Supongo que la enorme sonrisa que adornaba su rostro ayudaba a su imagen.

-¡Hola queridas! Alice mi niña ¿cómo has estado?- Dijo besando tiernamente la mejilla de su pequeña hija.

-Bien Esme ¿Jasper ya llegó?- Preguntó la duende mirando hacia el interior de la casa por sobre el hombro de su madre.

-Si cariño. Pasa, está en el salón con tu padre y Emmett- Alice ni siquiera espero a que Esme terminara a frase y traspasó el umbral danzando como una bailarina. Esme vió divertida como su hija se alejaba. Luego, fijo su mirada en nosotras.

- Rose, Bella ¿cómo han estado?- Preguntó besando nuestras mejillas.

-Bien, gracias Esme por invitarnos este año nuevamente- Dijo Rose con amabilidad.

-No tienen nada que agradecer queridas- Respondió con dulzura- Ustedes ya son parte de mi familia. Las considero como unas hijas más- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- Me alegra que hayan venido- hizo un ademán con las manos invitándonos a pasar.

Entramos y nos dirigimos hacia el salón donde se escuchaban risas. Al asomarnos por uno de los pasillos pudimos ver a Carlisle, Jasper, Alice y Emmet riendo descontroladamente. No pudimos hacer más que mirarnos y sonreír como unas idiotas al ver tan felices a nuestros amigos. Esto era genial.

-¡Rose mi amor, te ves preciosa!- Escuché como Emmett decía mientras se levanta del sofá y avanzaba hacia nosotros. Rodé los ojos-¡Bella!- Escuche como gritaba enfurecido- ¿Qué demonios haces vestida así?- No le dirigí la mirada y caminé directamente hacia Carlisle para saludarlo y sentarme a su lado.

-Bella… Emmett te hizo una pregunta- ahora era Jasper el que hablaba. Sonaba tranquilo, calmado, pero yo sabía muy bien que esta era la calma antes de la tormenta. Escuché como Alice y Rose soltaban pequeñas risitas. Rodé los ojos por segunda vez en la noche.

-Déjenla en paz chicos, se ve preciosa- Carlisle intercedió por mí. Yo, dirigí por primera vez la mirada a mis dos hermanos mayores. Les sonreí con aire ganador.

-Bella- Ahí viene Emmett otra vez- No está bien que te vistas así. Tú eres preciosa y algún pervertido puede aprovecharse de eso-dijo con ternura. Estuve casi, a punto de creerle y correr a mi auto a cambiarme. Pero estuve a punto. No moví ni un dedo.

-Chicos- inspiré profundamente para calmarme- sé que me quieren y las cosas que dicen o hacen son para protegerme. Pero me gusta cómo me veo, acá en la casa de Esme no hay pervertidos- Alice y Rosalie volvieron a compartir una mirada cómplice. Me asusté- y vine en auto, así que no me estoy exponiendo.

-Pero…- intentó Jasper.

-Pero nada Jasper. Me siento cómoda como estoy y no me cambiaré, ni me cubriré ni nada que se le parezca. ¿De acuerdo?- pregunté con tono amenazante. Ambos asintieron con la mirada en el suelo- Esta bien.

Y así seguimos charlando de trivialidades. A los quince minutos escuchamos como llamaban a la puerta. Vi de soslayo como los ojos de Alice se iluminaban de inmediato. Emmett dibujó una amplia sonrisa con hoyuelos incluidos en su rostro, Carlisle se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la entrada mientras Esme hacia su aparición por el salón.

Con Rosalie y Jasper compartimos una mirada profunda. No necesitábamos hablar para saber quién era. Las reacciones de nuestros amigos nos decían todo.

Escuchamos como conversaban en la puerta. Pasos que se dirigían hacia el salón y vimos las figuras de dos hombres aparecer por el pasillos. El primero que vi fue Carlisle, pero la segunda silueta que divisé me dejó sin aliento.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado. Dejé el primer cap para que vieran un poquito de que va la cosa.<br>Ojalá me dejaran un review con su opinión. Se los agradecería.

**Sarih!* **


	3. Capítulo 2

_Los personajes no son míos, eso está más que claro, pero la historia es de mi completa autoría._

**Anteriormente...**

_A los quince minutos escuchamos como llamaban a la puerta.__Con Rosalie y Jasper compartimos una mirada profunda. No necesitábamos hablar para saber quién era. E__scuchamos como conversaban en la puerta. Pasos que se dirigían hacia el salón y vimos las figuras de dos hombres aparecer por el pasillos. El primero que vi fue Carlisle, pero la segunda silueta que divisé me dejó sin aliento._

**Segundo Capítulo**

Era un hombre alto, como de metro ochenta, delgado pero con músculos claramente marcados, pero bien disimilados. Cabello cobrizo, que se encontraba desordenadamente ordenado. Seguí bajando por su rostro para encontrarme con un par de esmeraldas que mostraban un brillo especial en ellas. Eran hermosos. Los ojos más bellos que jamás he visto. En ellos se podía ver claramente la alegría. Continué con mi escrutinio y descubrí unos pómulos y una nariz perfectamente respingada, unos labios rellenos en su medida justa y un mentón perfectamente definido. Su cuerpo estaba enfundado en unos jeans negros ajustados y una camisa del mismo color con los últimos tres botones superiores desabotonados, lo que dejaba ver el inicio de su perfecto pecho. Era realmente sexy. Volví a subir la misma por ese hermoso ser hasta llegar nuevamente a sus esmeraldas y perdiéndome en ellas. Al cabo de un segundo vi como él posaba sus ojos en los míos y juro que sentí mis piernas temblar. Era una mirada penetrante. Devastadora. Sexy. Profunda.

Me di cuenta de que me había quedado prendada de sus ojos así que rápidamente desvié mi vista hacia Alice, quien alternaba su mirada entre Edward y yo. Finalmente se encontró con la mirada de Rosalie quien volvió a regalarle una mirada cómplice, pero esta vez acompañada de una sonrisa. Alice correspondió de la misma forma el gesto. De reojo vi como Esme se acercaba a su hijo ¿cuánto tiempo me quedé embobada con este hombre?

-¡Edward querido! Tanto tiempo sin verte- dijo Esme abrazando por la cintura a su hijo. No necesitaba verle el rostro pasa saber que lloraba. Todos la conocíamos muy bien. Vi con ternura como este dios abrazó a su madre reconfortándola y dedicándole palabras de amor- Te extrañé hijo.

-Yo también madre, no sabes cuánto…- Oí como Edward le respondía a Esme mientras secaba las lagrimas que corrían por las mejillas de ésta. Quedé perdida en esa suave y dulce voz de terciopelo. Era tan varonil…

-¡Edward!- Ese grito llamó mi atención- ¡Hermanito tantos años! No sabes cómo te he extrañado…- Esta vez era Alice la que abrazaba a Edward. ¿En qué momento Esme se separó de su hijo? Dios, debería prestar más atención.

-Nos hiciste falta hermano- Emmett decía. Volví a enfocar mi vista en la entrada de la sala y comprendí que ahora era Emmett quien estaba con Edward. ¡Dios, pon más atención!

-Edward, quiero presentarte a tres personas que son muy importantes en nuestras vidas- dijo Carlisle poniendo una mano en el hombro de Edward- hijo, ellos son Rosalie Hale, novia de Emmett, Jasper Hale, novio de Alice y Bella Swan, nuestra hija y amiga de los chicos. Ese fue el indicio de nuestra entrada en el show. Al escuchar nuestros nombres nos pusimos de pie automáticamente. Edward pasó la vista de cada uno de los rostros de sus nuevos conocidos haciendo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza como saludo. Por último posó por segunda vez sus orbes esmeraldas en mí. Me observo con detenimiento y luego de unos segundos que para mí fueron horas, se acercó a mí con pasos elegantes, tomó mi mano y dejó un sutil beso en mis nudillos.

-Es un placer conocerte Bella- dijo con la voz más sexy que jamás oí. Me sonrojé como una idiota.

-El gusto es mío. Al fin puedo conocerte Edward- dije sacando voz de no sé dónde. No entiendo como pude sonar tan segura si mis piernas temblaban descontroladas. Delicadamente deslicé mi mano lejos de la suya y desvié mi mirada posándola en Alice. Quien estaba con su pequeña mano cubriendo su boca al igual que Esme y Rosalie. Las tres tenían un brillo en sus ojos que no logré descifrar.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos ¿porqué no pasamos a la mesa?- dijo Esme.

-Si _Ma'_ muero de hambre- Concordó Emmett con su madre. Todos reímos y nos dirigimos hacia en enorme comedor.

Todo se veía perfecto. Esta vez Esme si que se había lucido. La mesa estaba a rebozar de comida. Y lucía hermosa, muy al estilo Cullen. Nos sentamos rápidamente, Carlisle de cabecera de mesa con Esme a su derecha a su izquierda estaba Emmett, Rosalie a su lado y yo al lado de ésta. A la derecha de Carlisle estaba Alice, a su lado estaba Jasper y justo en frente de mi se ubicó Edward.

La comida transcurrió en total normalidad. A excepción de que Edward no dejó de mirarme en toda la cena. Conversamos de todo tipo de trivialidades, tratando de informar a Edward de cómo nos conocimos y a que nos dedicábamos cada uno. Así éste se fue enterando de que su hermano mayor era un prestigioso abogado dueño de un bufete asociado con su novia, que Alice era presidenta de La Vogue, una de las revistas más influyentes en el mundo de la moda, además que tenía una tienda en el centro de NY. Y prosiguieron con Jasper.

-¿Jasper a qué te dedicas?- Preguntó Edward en tono serio mientras tomaba un poco de vino de su copa.

-Soy Psicólogo- respondió él con toda naturalidad- Y tengo un consultorio particular- terminó con cierto toque de arrogancia. De soslayo si como Alice miraba embobada a Jasper con orgullo.

-Es uno de los mejores de la ciudad- agregó Carlisle- Debo decir que en el hospital lo he recomendado muchísimas veces y no he recibido ningún reclamo.

-Carlisle por favor, no es cierto. Yo solo hago mi trabajo. Y lo disfruto bastante a decir verdad- comentó Jasper con modestia. Aunque todos en la mesa sabíamos que Carlisle no mentía. Es uno de los mejores de NY.

-Me alegra saber eso Jasper- dijo Edward- Supongo que eres buen partido para mi hermana. De pronto cambió la dirección de su mirada para posarla en mí, sentí como se me aceleraba el corazón- ¿Y tú Bella, a qué te dedicas?- pregunto haciendo que todos enfocaran su atención en mi. Sentí como me sonrojaba.

-Emm… Yo soy editora de Cursack Books- dije tratando de tranquilizar mi corazón. Latía rápidamente como si quisiera salir de mi pecho.

-Es editora en jefe de esa editorial- añadió Esme, mirándome con orgullo. Le sonreí tiernamente- Es una de las mejores. Sé por fuentes muy confiables que están considerando hacerla parte de la directiva.

-Hay Esme, estas exagerando- dije haciendo un ademán con mi mano para quitarle importancia- Son solo rumores. Yo no lo creo. Aunque eso no me preocupa. Amo lo que hago. Me encanta leer y escribir sobre lo que leo. Cada palabra es como una puerta hacia un mundo nuevo para mí- dije con aire soñador mirándolo directamente a él. Edward me escuchó atentamente con una expresión en su rostro que no logre identificar. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y me miró directamente a los ojos.

-Es fascinante la manera en la que hablas de lo que haces. Puedo ver que amas tu trabajo. Y la verdad es que concuerdo contigo en varios aspectos. Leer es como viajar hacia otro mundo, el de nuestra imaginación. Nos lleva hacia universos distintos, oníricos, con tendencias incluso un tanto irreales. Pero es realmente genial, ¿no te parece?

-Si- concordé con él- Es genial compartir lo que pienso con alguien más. Ninguno de los chicos disfruta de leer como lo hago yo. Para mí no hay nada mejor que un vaso de jugo y un buen libro para leer a mano. Es todo lo que pido.- Terminé de divagar con una sonrisa. Edward no dejaba de mirarme. Asique, como es de esperar, el calor no demoró mucho en subir a mis mejillas. Sentí una risita y conduje mi mirada hacia donde provenía el sonido para ver a una Rosalie con la boca tapada con la mano y observándome. La fulminé con la mirada logrando que ella me mostrase la lengua. Muy madura.

-Edward…- ¡Oh no, Dios, otra vez no!- ¿Qué es lo que haces mirando así a nuestra pequeña Bells?- ¡Maldito Emmett y su estúpido complejo de hermano mayor! Qué más puedo decir, adivinen cual fue mi reacción…

-¡Y tú vas Bella y te sonrojas!- Sentenció Emmett indignado. Jasper inmediatamente enfocó su vista en mi y observó a Edward enfurecido. Si las miradas mataran…

Edward miraba con una sonrisa entre su hermano y su cuñado. Yo no podía más que fulminarlos a ambos. ¡Desde cuándo tan sobreprotectores si constantemente me veían con Jacob! Finalmente Edward soltó una carcajada y cambió de tema dedicándome una sonrisa. Divíno.

La cena trascurrió así, entre miradas por parte de Edward, risitas por parte de Alice o Rosalie y sonrojos de mi parte.

Después de conversar por un momento prolongado y de enterarnos que Edward es Pediatra- cosa que casi hace que pierda la conciencia por tanta ternura- , que trabajará en el mismo hospital que Carlisle, y se compró un piso acá en NY para asentarse permanentemente, acordamos que era el momento de las despedidas.

Nos despedimos de Esme y Carlisle dándoles las gracias por su hospitalidad y luego, en la entrada, uno a uno se fueron despidiendo de Edward, deseándole buena noche y prometiendo volver a juntarnos. Cuando fue mi turno alcé la vista para encontrarme con una sonrisa ladina que se me torno la más hermosa que jamás había visto. Me quedé prendada de sus esmeraldas como una estúpida. _Vamos Bella, despierta. Pareces tarada mirándolo como un pedazo de carne. Recuerda que tienes novio. _Agité ligeramente mi cabeza para volver a la realidad y despedirme.

-Adiós, Bella ha sido un gusto conocerte.

-Igualmente Edward- alcé mi mano para terminar nuestra despedida. El tomo mi mano y realizó un leve tirón. Esto provocó que perdiera el equilibrio y cajera en sus brazos. Éste me tomó dulcemente alzando suavemente mi rostro para depositar un casto beso en mi mejilla.

-Espero volver a verte, hermosa- susurró cerca de mi oído. Me estremecí. Se alejo de mí lentamente y me regaló nuevamente esa hermosa sonrisa la que rápidamente catalogué como _MI_ sonrisa.- Nos vemos Bella- dio media vuelta y se alejó con andares elegantes en dirección a un Volvo plateado en el que se montó rápidamente.

Recuperé mi compostura y aireadamente caminé hacia mi querido automóvil. Encendí el motor y me dispuse a salir del condominio, con la cabeza entre las estrellas, para llegar a mi piso.

Desde ese día, nada en mí volvió a ser como siempre. Estaba constantemente suspirando y me sorprendí a mi misma en varias ocasiones pensando en Edward.

La relación con Jacob se volvió extraña. Llevábamos seis meses juntos. Tiempo suficiente para sentir confianza y pasar al siguiente nivel. Pero nada. Él intentaba, de una u otra forma, avanzar en la relación, pero yo instintivamente lo esquivaba. Comencé a sentirme incómoda con él. Extraña. No me sentía igual que antes cuando estábamos juntos y yo sabía que esto era mi culpa.

No volví a ver a Edward desde la cena. Alice y Rose constantemente hacían planes para salir con él a divertirnos, pero yo estaba en otro planeta. En el planeta de Edward.

De a poco, un sentimiento de culpabilidad afloró en mí. No podía estar pensando en Edward. Yo estaba con Jacob. Yo amaba a Jacob. Me auto convencí de que no valía la pena seguir pensando en alguien con el que nunca iba a estar así que con ese pensamiento me dispuse a preparar todo en mi departamento para pasar al siguiente nivel en mi relación.

Al día siguiente busqué a Jacob en el trabajo-si, trabajábamos juntos. Claro que el era un editor subordinado y yo jefa- para avisarle sobre los planes para el viernes. El aceptó gustoso, no era idiota. Sabía que no íbamos a mi casa a cantar villancicos.

Preparé una deliciosa cena para dos, ambienté el lugar muy románticamente. Llené el jacuzzi para estar a gusto si se nos antojaba. Compre un vino buenísimo con la recomendación de Jasper y cubrí toda la habitación y el jacuzzi con pétalos de rosas y velas aromáticas.

Cuando Jacob llegó las cosas iban bien. Cenamos entre risas y mimos. Limpiamos la mesa y cuando me dispuse a lavar la vajilla sentí como Jacob pasaba los brazos por mi cintura aprisionándome contra el mueble y besando mi cuello lentamente. Dejé caer un plato en el lava vajilla y me giré buscando sus labios. Entre toques y besos nos dirigimos hacia la habitación, donde caí en la cama con Jacob encima. Comenzó a bajar un tirante de mi vestido besando la piel que quedaba expuesta.

-Dios Bella, me tienes loco- susurraba Jacob sobre mi piel.

Tomé su rostro con ambas manos y lo dirigí hacia mis labios, donde los entre abrí para invitarlo a explorar. Su lengua rápidamente de adentro en mi boca, descubriéndola. Nos besamos de forma sensual, ardiente.

Sus manos comenzaron a bajar delicadamente por los costados de mi cuerpo. Una se posicionó en mi cintura, mientras que la otra se adueño de uno de mis muslos, el que comenzó a acariciar desde la rodilla, subiendo sutilmente, llevándose el vestido en el camino. Gemí audiblemente.

Su rostro bajó para seguir besando mi cuello, mientras sus manos se entretenían descubriendo mis formas. Comencé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa lentamente. Uno por vez hasta que fui capaz de liberar sus brazos de ella. Jacob tenía un cuerpo de infarto. Su pecho estaba muy bien marcado por unos duros músculos. Sus brazos también estaban bien desarrollados, y con cada flexión de ellos se pueden apreciar como sus músculos se contraen. Sencillamente delicioso.

Su rostro volvió a alcanzar el mío, besándome salvajemente. Sentí como acariciaba mis muslos por su interior ¿En qué momento subió tanto mi vestido? Sin detenerme a responder Jacob alzó mi torso para pasar mi vestido por mi cabeza, dejándome solo en bragas y brasier.

Jacob se alejó para poder observarme. En ese momento una imagen llegó a mi mente. Era Edward con su torso desnudo, en la misma posición que Jacob admirándome.

-Cuanto he esperado por esto Bella. Por fin te tendré. Por fin te haré mía.

Esas palabras me hicieron reaccionar. Edward desapareció de mi campo de visión, dejando solo a Jacob en él. Jadeé. Sentí como si de verdad lo necesitara en ese momento. Quería que él estuviera aquí. Quería que fuera él quien estuviera desvistiéndome. Que él tocara cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Que me hiciera arder de placer hasta gritar su nombre.

Me quedé inmóvil sobre la cama al descubrir la nueva revelación que estaba ante mis ojos. Sentí como Jacob me quitaba el brasier y comenzaba a besar mis pechos. Uno a la vez. También lo sentí bajar por mi abdomen dejando besos húmedos en él buscando llegar a su objetivo. Yo seguía inmóvil tirada sobre la cama. No lo podía creer. Quería que Jacob parara. Quería dejar de hacer lo que estábamos haciendo. Quería salir corriendo de la habitación. Pero seguí allí.

De pronto sentí como Jacob comenzaba a deslizar mis bragas por mis muslos. Ese movimiento fue lo que encendió el botón de mi cerebro que hizo que tomara las manos de Jacob y detuviera sus movimientos. Él alzó la vista con el ceño fruncido y cuando su mirada choco con la mía se me aguaron los ojos, así que todo lo que hice fue saltar de la cama, tomar mi bata y correr hacia la sala, dejando a Jacob como una estatua.

Y ahí me encuentro ahora. No sé por cuánto tiempo. Podrían haber sido minutos, horas, no lo sé.

Al cabo de un periodo indeterminado de tiempo sentí una mirada sobre mí. Al levantar la vista me encontré con un Jacob confundido, pero en sus ojos claramente predominaba la frustración. Suspiré.

Me sentí una mierda. La peor persona del mundo.

Él esperó a que yo estuviera lista. No presionó. Y yo… no hago más que tener a Edward todo el día en mi cabeza.

¡Maldito Edward!

Estaba hecha una mierda por dentro. Todo por la maldita culpa que me estaba carcomiendo. Se me llenaron otra vez los ojos de lágrimas. Traidoras.

Alejé mi mirada de la suya. Me sentía una maldita traidora. Está bien, estamos claros en que no he hecho nada. Pero sigo sintiéndome así. Estúpida culpa.

De soslayo pude ver como se acercaba y se sentaba mi lado.

-Bella…- Dijo con tranquilidad-¿Qué sucede, cariño?

-Jacob… Preferiría que me dejaras sola- dije tratando de sonar segura. Claramente no lo logré. Se me quebró la voz. Demonios...

-Bella, no estás bien. No quiero dejarte sola, cielo. No puedo.- Dijo con convicción. Estoy segura que no me veía nada bien.

-Tranquilo Jake, solo estoy hormonal. Nada del otro mundo. Solo necesito descansar.

-¿Segura?- Yo me estaba hartando. ¡Pero qué mierda me pasa! Yo no soy así. Jamás me he hartado de Jacob ¡Jamás!

-Segura- Confirmé tratando de componer una sonrisa y así me dejara en paz. Por su reacción pude ver que no funcionó.

-Está bien- suspiró- Pero tenemos una conversación pendiente- Palidecí en ese instante. No pude evitar pensar en qué hubiese pasado si Jacob supiera de la existencia de Edward. O de si al menos supiera que yo ya lo conocía. Morí internamente. Y al mismo tiempo agradecí que éste hecho no sucediera- Llámame a penas te sientas mejor- rogó- Te amo- se acercó a mi rostro para despedirse. Mi reacción le sorprendió tanto a él como a mí.

Moví mi rostro hacia el lado opuesto a donde él se encontraba, esquivando el beso y así poder recibir solo uno en mi mejilla. Abrí los ojos por el asombro.

Jacob se quedó inclinado enfrente de mi estático. Yo sólo subí mis pies al sofá y abracé mis rodillas con mis brazos. Luego de un momento se recuperó, tomó sus llaves y se marchó, no sin antes voltear en mi dirección antes de cerrar la puerta.

Al saberme sola en mi piso, rompí en un llanto histérico. ¿Qué se supone que debería pensar? ¿Por qué me estaba pasando esto? Yo estaba tan bien sola...

¿Y qué tiene Edward que no paro de pensar en él? Bueno, eso SI tiene respuesta. Si el solo recordar ese cuerpo perfecto y ése par de esmeraldas... Comenzaba a sudar frío.

Necesitaba sacarme a Edward de la cabeza. Lo necesitaba ¡Ya! Me repetía una y otra vez. No recuerdo en qué momento me dormí en el frío suelo.

-Bella, llama a Jacob, está muy preocupado- trataba de convencerme Ángela, pero yo no tenía ánimos. ¿Cómo se supone que hablas con una persona que rechazas antes de acostarte con él? Simplemente no sabía que decir. O como empezar a disculparme.

-No Bella. No lo hagas si no quieres. No tienes porqué llamarlo- Decía Rosalie fulminando a Ángela con la mirada. Ella tampoco se quedaba atrás. Alice sonreía mientras miraba la escena divertida. Estábamos almorzando en un restaurant italiano mientras las chicas se debatían en una especie de guerra donde Ángela estaba dentro del equipo "Apoyemos a Jacob" y Rosalie y Alice luchaban a favor del clan "Odiemos a Jacob eternamente".

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde el incidente con Jacob y Edward. Bueno, solo con Jacob. Edward nunca estuvo allí.

Desde ese día no he vuelto a ver a Jacob. Solo me llamaba él. Y cuando lo hacía dejaba que la máquina contestadora tomara la llamada. Era constante el repiqueteo del teléfono o la cancioncita en mi móvil. Como fastidiaba que llamara tanto.

En éstas últimas dos semanas me las pasé buscando respuestas. No tenía ni idea de donde había salido ese odio irracional para con Jacob. A mi ese hombre me encantaba. Ahora, el solo hecho de escuchar su voz hacia que quisiera salir corriendo y esconderme bajo una piedra.

Las chicas seguían con su discusión mientras yo analizaba mi situación. Por un lado estaba Edward y por otro Jacob. Está más que claro que siento una atracción física por Edward. Tengo que admitirlo. Pero cómo no si con el solo hecho de pensar en ese cuerpo endemoniadamente bueno, en ese cabello desordenado, pero sexy; y en esas esmeraldas que hacían que mis rodillas comenzaran a temblar. Uff… Creo que hace calor en el restaurant.

Y por otro lado amo a Jacob. O eso creo. Al menos tengo a Jacob conmigo. Está más que claro que Edward es un imposible. No porque yo sea fea. ¡Dios, por supuesto que no lo soy! Tengo lo mío. Pero apenas lo conozco. No lo he visto más de una vez. Un grito de Alice me sacó del trance.

-¡Entonces iremos! Llamaré a los chicos, ¿segura que no quieres ir Ang?- la aludida negó con la cabeza- Entonces iremos los seis. Será lo máximo- Juro que podía escuchar los engranajes funcionar dentro de su cabeza mientras daba pequeños brinquitos en su silla.

-¿De qué hablas Alice? ¿A dónde iremos y con quién?

-¡Ay Bella! Tan despistada…-negó divertida- Hoy iremos nosotras tres y los chicos a Holiday's- Dijo Rosalie mirado a Alice.

¿Seis? ¿Nosotras tres? ¿Los chicos? Un momento… ¡Jake!

-¿Invitarás a Jake?- Ángela soltó una risita. Yo estaba entre sorprendida y aterrada. Alice jamás invitó a Jacob a nada. Solo lo saludaba por cortesía. ¿Y ahora que estaba todo mal entre nosotros se le ocurría semejante cosa?

-¿Estás loca?- preguntó ofendida- Estaba hablando de Edward, Bella. Necesita descansar. Pasa demasiado tiempo en el hospital con los niños- una serie de "Aww" le siguió a su comentario. Alice se quedó pensativa. De pronto, vi como se le iluminaba el rostro al mismo tiempo que a Rosalie y juro que pude ver como se iluminaban un par de bombillas sobre sus cabezas. Ambas se dedicaron una mirada malévola. Sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba. No era tan despistada. Lo mejor será huir.

-Chicas…- Dije firmando mi carta de libertad- no me siento con ánimos de ir bailar. Quiero estar sola y pensar. Lo necesito.- A medida que hablaba veía como mis amigas cambiaban su mirada por una de reprobación. Esto no estaba dando resultado. Ángela alternaba su mirada entre las chicas y yo con una sonrisa.

-Bella, no vamos a dejar que vayas a encerrarte a tu piso sola para hundirte en tu mierda- abrí la boca de asombro ante las palabras de Alice- A engordar comiendo helado de chocolate- Rodé mis ojos por la lógica de mi amiga- ¡Necesitas distraerte y nosotras somos las indicadas!- Dijo chocando su mano con la de Rosalie y saltando en su asiento.

Sabía que no tenía otra opción. Cuando mis amigas deciden algo **tengo** que seguirlas si o si. Son capaces de ducharme y vestirme ellas mismas y, sinceramente, deseo conservar mi dignidad. Suspiré audiblemente. Alice y Rosalie comenzaron a aplaudir mientras planeaban nuestra noche encantadas. Sabían que eso significaba su victoria.

Después de mi lamentable derrota, nos dirigimos al centro comercial. Según las chicas, esta salida ameritaba un conjunto nuevo. Las seguí sin rechistar.

Una vez en llegamos en mi Audi, nos dispusimos a buscar los vestidos perfectos. Ángela también necesitaba un conjunto nuevo, ya que esta noche tenía una cita con un chico que le gustaba mucho, Ben. Recorrimos todas las tiendas: Dolce & Gabanna, Kalvin Klein, Dior, Chanel, Zara, Basement, Ralph Lauren e incluso Play Boy, pero no encontramos nada. Cuando ya nos dábamos por vencidas visualizamos cuatro hermosos vestidos en un exhibidor. Corrimos a la tienda.

Allí quedamos maravilladas. Había cuatro hermosos conjuntos de vestido-tacones. Cada una eligió uno y se dirigió a los probadores. Después de probárnoslos e intercambiarlos entre nosotras nos quedamos con los que nos quedaban perfectos.

Rosalie eligió un modelo strapples blanco con estampado negro al estilo chita. El vestido se apegaba a sus curvas de manera provocadora hasta descansar en la mitad de su muslo. Los tacones Jimmy Choo negros cruzados le quedaban divinos.

Alice eligió un vestido también de strapples negro de gasa que caía en trozos haciendo ligeros vuelos por todo el contorno de su cuerpo de duende. Sobre ellos descansaban pequeños lunares blancos. El vestido terminaba en la mitad del muslo de mi pequeña amiga. Los tacones eran cruzados negros con una combinación de tiras gruesas y delgadas. Además contaban de aplicaciones en color dorado que se veían muy lindos.

Ángela eligió un modelo de tiras gruesas que descansaba sobre sus hombros. El vestido era de lentejuelas con delgadas líneas en tonos más claros que atravesaban todo el torso de éste. Llegaba por sobre el muslo. Muy provocador. Sus tacones eran grises adornados con líneas negras.

El mío, en cambio, consistía en un vestido strapples con tiras que descansaban en mi nuca. El vestido era de un negro intenso ceñido a mi cuerpo, con una serie de broches que comenzaba por entre mis senos bajaba por el lado derecho de mi torso hasta perderse en mi espalda. Los tacones son negros con una alta plataforma. Sencillos pero divinos.

Los vestidos eran Guess de colección y los tacones Jimmy Choo. De otra forma, Alice jamás hubiese cedido en nuestras adquisiciones.

Después de pagar los conjuntos y de comprar maquillaje nos fuimos a mi piso, donde mandamos a Ángela a duchar mientras Alice llamaba a los chicos. Comencé a desesperarme cuando comprendí que iría Edward.

-Alice, por favor no llames a tu hermano, él tendrá cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que salir con nosotras…- supliqué miserablemente. Sí, lo sé, caí muy bajo. ¿Pero qué más puedo hacer?

-Tonterías Bella, estoy segura que le ENCANTARÁ salir con NOSOTRAS- dijo recalcando las palabras "encantará" y "nosotras". Trague pesado.

-Alice te lo…- No me dejo terminar. Puso una mano sobre mi boca mientras que con la otra marcaba en el móvil. Se lo llevó al oído y me miró altaneramente. Un click se escucho en mi cabeza.

Me lancé sobre Alice fallando miserablemente. Ella comenzaba a desesperarse al ver que no contestaban del otro lado de la línea. Al verme con ventaja comencé a perseguir a Alice por toda la a habitación. Demonios, era muy más hábil que yo. Finalmente huyó al baño, subió a mi jacuzzi, que estaba lleno de agua, tomó mi blackberry de la oficina en su mano y me miro amenazadoramente.

Emití un grito ahogado y negué frenéticamente con la cabeza. Alice señalo con un movimiento rápido su móvil y me indicó que me callara. Me senté en silencio en el retrete a esperar. No necesité mucha paciencia.

-¿Edward?… Por supuesto que soy yo, hermanito- rodé los ojos mientras Alice daba pequeños saltitos emocionada- ¿Qué haces?... Ah, ¿estás muy ocupado?- sonreí triunfal hacia ella, quien me enseño su dedo- Ahh…- Volvió a sonreír. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció- ¿Entonces estarás desocupado esta noche?- Nos quedamos en silencio expectantes. Tuve ganas de saltar al lado de Alice y escuchar su conversación, pero las reprimí exitosamente- Estaba pensando en que saliéramos con las chicas y los chicos a bailar a Holiday's… Si hermanito, pero necesitas descansar. Es solo esta noche, ya veremos después… Sí-me miró mientras hablaba- Irá con nosotros- me señaló con su dedo índice. Me cubrí la boca con ambas manos. ¿Había preguntado por mí? ¿Quería que yo fuera? ¿Por qué? De la nada, un sentimiento nuevo y extraño se alojó en mi pecho. Disimuladamente emití una sonrisa- Ok, nos juntamos en el local a las once treinta, llama a los chicos. Te quiero…- colgó con una sonrisa triunfal. Suspiré.

Así nos pasamos el resto de la tarde. Primero preparamos a Ángela que tendría que irse más temprano. Luego nos dedicamos por completo a nosotras. Yo arreglé mi cabello dejando rizos en él, delicados y sexys. Me maquillé en tonos oscuros y a mis labios les apliqué un lipgloss sabor a fresas.

Las chicas se peinaron y maquillaron similar: Alice se maquilló entonos grises y blancos, mientras que Rosalie dedicó su maquillaje por completo a resaltar su mirada. Nos vestimos y dimos los últimos retoques a nuestros atuendos. Tomamos nuestras carteras y salimos de mi piso con el tiempo justo para llegar al local.

Puse mi auto en modo descapotable, subí el volumen del radio y cantamos a todo pulmón en el trayecto de nuestro viaje.

Al llegar vimos como se formaba una enorme fila de gente esperando entrar. Holiday's era mi lugar preferido para divertirnos, es por esto que yo conocía al guardia y realizaba las gestiones para entrar. El dueño es un amigo de Forks. Cada uno de nosotros tenía su lugar favorito y él se encargada de hacer nuestra entrada más fácil. Que puedo decir, cuando te gusta salir, conoces a mucha gente.

Estacioné y entregué las llaves. Al bajar todas las miradas se fijaron en nosotras. Caminamos hacia la entrada cantando aún la última canción que sonó en el radio cuando vimos llegar un Volvo plateado. Las tres nos giramos automáticamente. De él descendieron tres chicos divinos: nuestros chicos. Jasper vestía unos jeans negros descastados y una camisa a juego. Emmett lucía unos pantalones negros con una camisa gris. Y Edward se veía simplemente espectacular. Lucía unos jeans negros ajustados con una camisa a juego también ajustada. Su cabello estaba igual de sexy que siempre y ese hermoso rostro estaba adornado por una bella sonrisa, _MI_ sonrisa.

Cuando nos vieron caminaron hacia nosotras en su fase de "supermodelos". Está bien, son novios de mis mejores amigas, son casi mis hermanos, pero Jasper y Emmett estaban de muerte a los ojos de cualquier chica, claro que nunca me han interesado de esa manera. Pero hay que reconocer lo obvio.

Y ahí estaba mi dios griego, mi infierno personal frente a mí. Dios, no me extrañaría que estuviera babeando en este momento. Él era digno de eso. Y de muchas otras cosas más.

-¡Jazzy!- Alice…-Amor te extrañé tanto…-rodé los ojos, ¡se habían visto en la mañana!- Oh, Emmett te ves divino- ella y su ojo críptico.

-Aprendí de la mejor hermanita- aduló Emmett caminando como una modelo. No pude hacer más que reír- ¿Y qué opinas del pequeño Eddie duende, pasa o no la prueba?- dijo Emmett dando paso a Edward, quien echaba humo por las orejas. Lo miré confundida.

-Te dije que no me llames así- dijo entre dientes- Edward con un demonio Emmett, ¡Edward!

-¡Edward, te ves perfecto!- Ok, en este momento estoy de acuerdo con Rosalie. Se veía simplemente perfecto…

-¿Y yo cariño?- dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero

-Oh Emmett pareces un marica- dijo Jasper intentando no reír pero fallando. Todos reímos a carcajadas ante la mirada de odio de Emmett hacia Jasper. De pronto sentí una mirada sobre mí. Me giré de forma automática y ahí estaba él observándome.

-Hola hermosa, nos volvemos a encontrar- saludó volviendo a besar mi mano como la primera vez. Me sonrojé otra vez. Subió su mirada hacia mi rostro, y sin previo aviso depositó un beso en una de mis mejillas- Te ves sencillamente exquisita esta noche. Demasiado deseable para tu propio bien- susurro en mi odio. Me estremecí.

Se alejó lentamente de mi y pude apreciar como mis amigos ahora nos daban su total y completa atención. Las chicas sonreían triunfantes mientras que los chicos me miraban con desaprobación, supongo que por mi atuendo, y miraban con odio a Edward, quien tenía _MI_ sonrisa clavada en el rostro. Emmett iba a comenzar con su discurso de "Bella no deberías vestirte así", así que me vi obligada a interrumpir.

-¿Qué les parece si entramos?- ofrecí mirándolos a todos expectante. Miré con disimulo a las chicas y les hice señas para que me siguieran. Ellas comprendieron en el acto.

-¡Claro Bella! ¿Vamos chicos?- Nosotras caminamos adelante, como siempre, mientras que los chicos se quedaban atrás.

-Bella, tienes que hablar tú con Seth. Sabes que sólo a ti te escucha-fijo Rosalie guiñándome un ojo. Seth es el guardia del club. Es enorme-tanto como Jacob- moreno y fornido. No estaba mal. La verdad es que para Seth soy como su imposible. Es guapo, listo y gracioso, pero no es mi tipo y jamás estaría con él. Pero él no entiende indirectas y está constantemente invitándome a salir aún sabiendo que estoy con Jacob.

Pasamos de largo por la enorme fila de gente esperando y llegamos directo a la puerta del lugar.

-¡Hola Seth!- saludamos las tres al mismo tiempo, como siempre. Cada una besó sus mejillas. Yo me voltee para ver donde estaban los chicos y me encontré con la penetrante mirada de Edward clavada en mi. Trague pesado.

-Seth, veníamos a ver si podías dejarnos pasar. Tenemos tiempo de no ver a Paul y quisimos pasar a saludar- dije lo más coqueta que pude, pero no descaradamente. Las chicas dicen que tengo el coqueteo perfecto para conseguir cosas. La verdad es que no pienso lo mismo.

-Be Bella… Holaa…- No puedo creer que un hombre tanto o más fornido que Emmett tartamudeé con una chica de esa manera- Eh… Uhm… Si…Yo… En ese momento se abrió de golpe la puerta, dejando ver a un chico alto, moreno, de cabello corto y ojos negros.

-¡Chicas, tanto tiempo sin vernos! Me tenían abandonado…- Dijo Paul besándonos en las mejillas a las tres.

-Si Paul, por eso vinimos hoy para estar esta noche contigo, pero Seth aún esta prendado del escote de Bella y no nos deja entrar- dijo Alice con las manos en las caderas. Solté una risita.

-Oh Dios Seth, ¿años viéndola y aún no te acostumbras? ¡Déjalas pasar hermano!- Seth aco las vallas aún con dificultad. Paul negó divertido-¿Vienen solas o con los chicos?- preguntó mirando por encima de nuestro hombro.

-¡Hola Paul!- Todos rodamos los ojos ante la efusividad de Emmett. Emmett amaba a Paul. Se hicieron amigos apenas los presenté e incluso iban juntos al gimnasio. Se veían todos los días. Edward miraba la escena divertido.

-Hola Paul ¿cómo han estado las cosas por acá?- saludó Jasper. Él es demasiado calmado.

-He estado extrañándolos chicos ¿por qué se han desaparecido por tanto tiempo?

-Trabajo- respondimos todos encogiéndonos de hombros. Soltamos una carcajada mientras alguien se aclaraba la garganta.

-Oh- dije- Lo siento. Paul él es Edward, hermano mayor de Alice y menor de Emmett. Edward él es Paul, dueño de Holiday's.

-Un placer- dijo Edward.

-Espero que tú seas el término medio de tu familia- dijo Paul mirando a Emmett y Alice quienes bailaban y saltaban respectivamente. Reímos.

-Creo que lo soy- respondió Edward

-¿Tú eres el nuevo novio de Bella? O sea, Bella no ha tenido muchos novios solo unos pocos, pero ella estaba con el estúpido de Jacob- rodé los ojos- entonces si tu estas aquí significa que Bella está contigo y que dejó a ese idiota ¿o me equivoco?

-Paul, no le llames así- ahora fue el turno de todos mis amigos de rodar los ojos- Y sí, aun estoy con él.

-Lo siento Bella, no lo sabía.

-No te preocupes. Bueno ¿podemos entrar o no?

-¡Por supuesto! Pasen, adelante- dijo Paul dándonos espacio para entrar. El bar estaba rodeado de gente, como siempre y la pista de baile llena a reventar. Paul nos condujo a una mesa que se encontraba en el segundo piso, en los reservados. Allí nos instaló.

-Donde siempre chicos y ya envío a Leah para que tome sus órdenes. Nos vemos más tarde- se despidió y desapareció por la escalera. Al rato apareció una chica mediana de cabello oscuro liso y piel bronceada.

-¡Hola chicos! Tanto tiempo… ¿Qué les traigo para tomar?- preguntó Leah mientras conversábamos. Las chicas pedimos tres orgasmos y los chicos whisky. Una vez llegaron los tragos tomamos nuestros vasos y las tres bajamos a bailar. La música, estaba sensacional, mientras nosotras movíamos nuestras caderas al ritmo de estas. Bailábamos de forma sensual y pegada las unas a las otras, bebiendo. Así estuvimos bailando. Cuando íbamos en el cuarto trago sentimos como nos separaban y nos llevaban a bailar. Mire a mi secuestrador y me encontré con unas hermosas esmeraldas. Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Me permites bailar contigo, hermosa?- dijo en un susurro cerca de mis labios. Sonreí instantáneamente.

-Por supuesto- dije tomando un trago de mi vaso. Comencé a moverme al ritmo de la música, pegando mi cuerpo cada vez más al de Edward, quien para detenerme posicionó sus manos en mis caderas firmemente, buscando marcar el ritmo de mis movimientos. Cuando lo descubrí me giré pegando mi espalda a su pecho. Cada lugar en donde él me tocaba sentía un calor que se quedaba allí. Volví a mover mis caderas al ritmo de la canción que sonaba cuando sentí como un brazo firme me abrazaba por la cintura al tiempo que comenzaba a mover sus caderas al ritmo de las mías.

-¿Cómo puedes tener novio y moverte de esa manera frente a mí?- preguntó con voz ronca. Me paralicé en ese momento. Él tenía razón. Yo tengo novio. Yo debería estar con él. Pero no quiero estar con él. Quiero estar en los brazos de Edward.

No sé si fue el alcohol lo que ayudo a mi resolución o las sensaciones del momento, pero desde ese momento, saque a Jacob de mi cabeza y me decidí a disfrutar de esta noche y de este hombre.

Comencé otra vez a bailar, me giré para quedar frente a él y le baile sólo a él, me moví solo para él. Contorné mi caderas apoyé mi trasero firmemente en él. Sentí un bulto en sus pantalones y sonreí satisfecha.

Edward me observaba entre maravillado y sorprendido. Tomó él el control de nuestro baile girándome y abrazándome por la cintura. Miró directo a mis ojos mientras marcaba el ritmo de mis caderas.

-Eres demasiado peligrosa para ser legal- dijo muy cerca de mis labios. Sentí su perfume llenándome. Era exquisito. Olía a hombre. Su aliento chocó con mi cara, erizándome la piel. Bajó su mirada a mis labios. Iba a besarme. Podía sentirlo. Lo veía venir. Cerré mis ojos esperando sentir sus labios.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Tal vez no sea el mejor momento de aparecer, pero DEBO hacerlo.<p>

Quiero darles las gracias a todas las que agregaron a alertas o favoritos. Me emociona saber que al menos intentan seguirle el ritmo a _esto._

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo. Los chicos ya hacen un contacto mas INTIMO... xD

Espero que les guste el cap & les agradecería que pasaran a dejarme un review para saber que tal les parece...

¡Aps! Dejaré enlaces con los conjuntos de cada una de las chicas en mi perfil, por si desean verlos...

Espero sus comentarios & de nuevo gracias por dedicarle un poco de tiempo...

**Sarih!***


	4. Capítulo 3

_Los personajes no son míos, eso está más que claro, pero la historia es de mi completa autoría._

**Anteriormente...**

_Edward me observaba entre maravillado y sorprendido. Tomó él el control de nuestro baile girándome. Miró directo a mis ojos mientras marcaba el ritmo. -Eres demasiado peligrosa para ser legal- dijo muy cerca de mis labios. Su aliento chocó con mi cara, erizándome la piel. Bajó su mirada a mis labios. Iba a besarme. Podía sentirlo. Lo veía venir. Cerré mis ojos esperando sentir sus labios._

**Tercer Capítulo**

-¡CHICOS!- escuché como una voz gritaba en mi oído, rompiendo nuestra burbuja personal. Abrí automáticamente mis ojos y retrocedí un paso. Sentí como el calor de su cuerpo se alejaba- ¿Qué hacen?- preguntó Alice con inocencia. Estoy segura que sabían muy bien en lo que estábamos. La fulminé con la mirada.

-¿Qué crees tú Alice?- contestó Edward visiblemente molesto. Yo no estaba mejor. Ella solo dejó salir una carcajada- No le veo lo gracioso Alice…

-Que va… Yo sí- y comenzó un ataque de risa histérica. Si, Alice definitivamente estaba borracha. Pero muy borracha. Me pregunto que pensara Jasper de esto…

-¿Alice, y Jasper?- pregunté con una sonrisa malévola. Sabía muy bien como se ponía Jasper cuando Alice se emborrachaba. Sus carcajadas pararon abruptamente y me miró desafiante.

-No te atreverías Isabella Marie Swan- dijo apuntándome con su dedo- no lo harías…

-Claro que si, ¡Jasper…!- grité a todo pulmón en el club. Edward me miraba confundido, le guiñe un ojo. Sonrió automáticamente.

No tuve que volver a gritar, Jasper apareció a los pocos segundos. Estaba serio, como nunca. Pensé que estaba desde ya muy encabronado con Alice, y estoy segura de que ella también lo supuso porque retrocedió varios pasos, pero lo que pasó a continuación me dejó fuera de combate.

Jasper, antes de llegar a nosotros comenzó a reír escandalosamente. Lo miré atónita. Reía sin parar. Nos miramos con Alice sin saber qué hacer. Miré a Edward y él también reía. Le fruncí el seño y él me enseño su vaso. Mi cabeza hizo un click. Comprendí perfectamente.

Jasper estaba muy borracho, incluso más que Alice. Sonreí al entenderlo. Ellos son muy divertidos ebrios. Alice corrió a los brazos de su novio quien la acogió gustoso. Pero Alice parecía tener otra cosa en mente porque se abalanzó estrepitosamente sobre él, logrando que cayeran ambos al suelo. Los cuatro reíamos sin parar.

Miré a Edward. Su risa era melodiosa, como campanillas celestiales. Me perdí en ese maravilloso sonido. Haría cualquier cosa por escucharlo eternamente. Se veía divino feliz, riendo tan despreocupadamente. Su cabello estaba más desordenado que de costumbre. Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas y sus labios estaban de un exquisito color cereza. Moría por probarlos. Si tan solo pudiera…

-Bella…- Emmett interrumpió mis pensamientos- ¿quieres bailar?- preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona. Asentí.

Comenzó una nueva canción. Ambos sonreímos. Era _nuestra_ canción. I gotta feeling de Black Eyed Peas comenzó a sonar en el altavoz. Vimos como llegaban todos a nuestro lado. Rosalie venía con Edward, Jasper venía corriendo con ¡Alice a caballito! No lo podía creer. Reí ante la imagen. Hicimos un círculo mientras bailábamos. Escuchamos las primeras palabras de la canción…

-_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good night that tonight's gonna be a good good night_- canté con despreocupación moviéndome sensualmente, los chicos silvaban muy fuerte.

- _Tonight's the night, let's live it up. __I got my money, Lets spend it up- _era el turno de Emmett, reímos por lo cierto de la canción.

-_Go out and smash it, like Oh My God. Jump off that sofa lets get get OFF-_ canto Jasper a todo pulmón. Edward miraba entre extrañado y divertido.

-I _know that we'll have a ball __if we get down__and go out__and just loose it all_- canto Alice abrazando por los hombros a Rosalie.

- _I feel stressed out I wanna let it go Lets go way out spaced out and loosing all control_-Cantamos todos a coro.

-_Fill up my cup Mozoltov. Look at her dancing just take it off-_ Cantó Alice bajando de la espalda de Jasper y comenzando a bailar con Rosalie.

-_Lets paint the town We'll shut it down Let's burn the roof and then we'll do it again_- cantamos todos juntos otra vez. A esta altura todos estábamos bailando alocadamente. Jasper reía con Edward. Alice y Rosalie movían sus caderas al son de la música, mientras que yo bailaba con Emmett sensualmente. Nos encantaba hacer eso, solo para reír.

Termino la canción y comenzó otra distinta. Cada uno tomo su pareja y se perdió entre la gente. Mientras veía a mis amigos alejarse sentí como alguien me abrazaba por la espalda. Reconocí de inmediato quien era, podría reconocerlo a kilómetros. Sentí su aliento en mi oído. Me estremecí.

-¿Así que crees que tendrás una buena noche?- preguntó inocentemente. Su voz dejaba ver un leve tono de sensualidad. Temblé involuntariamente.

-Si, sé que será una buena noche- respondí girándome y encarándolo.

-Me encargaré de que así sea- dijo mientras me guiaba hacia la pista y comenzaba a mover su cuerpo al ritmo de la música. Ese hombre se movía de una manera que incluso a mí me parecía imposible. Sentí que trataba de seducirme. El alcohol estaba perdiendo el efecto en mí, por lo que comencé a tomar conciencia de lo que pasaba.

Sabía que no estaba bien todo esto. Incluso lo del beso, que estaba segura que habría sido maravilloso, estaba mal. ¡Oh por Dios, casi engaño a mi novio!

Dios, Dios, Dios ¿qué pasaba por mi cabeza? Yo jamás he sido así. Siempre he respetado a mis parejas, sin importar lo que nos estuviera pasando. Aunque debo admitir que es la primera vez que estoy en esta situación. Y sintiendo esto.

Volví mi atención al dios griego que se movía frente a mi. Sentía mi sangre hervir de excitación al tener su cuerpo tan cerca del mio. Sentí como pasó sus manos por mi cintura para ubicarlas en la parte baja de mi espalda y me acercaba más a él. Sabía que tenía que parar esto ahora antes de que se me fuera de las manos, pero no quería hacerlo. Quería seguir teniendo el calor que emanaba su cuerpo y sus manos recorriendo mi pequeña cintura. Me pregunto como se sentirán sus manos en cada milímetro de mi cuerpo…

Ese pensamiento fue el detonante para mi huida. Levanté el rostro altiva, con decisión. No podía dejar que mi cuerpo le ganara a mi razón. Iba a luchar con la poca cordura que me quedaba. Muy poca.

Levantó la vista y me miró directo a los ojos y ahí comprendió que me estaba despidiendo con la miraba. Me rogó con sus hermosos ojos que no me fuera, que me quedara con él. Negué lentamente con la cabeza. Mi determinación estaba flaqueando al verlo tan vulnerable. Suplicó esta vez con la voz rota.

-Por favor Bella, quédate…- Tomo mi mano tratando de retenerme.

-Lo siento Edward, debo irme. Mañana trabajo temprano y ya es demasiado tarde- dije tratando de buscar una buena excusa. Ni siquiera para mi era buena. Nada era bueno si no estaba con él. Me tomó por los hombros y me acercó a él. Sentí como olía mi cabello, debía oler asqueroso: una mezcla de humo de cigarrillo, alcohol y sudor. Se acercó mi oído y susurro tentadoramente.

-Exquisito. Hueles a fresas, mi fruta favorita- pude ver a través de su voz una sonrisa- sé lo que haces Bella- ¡Mierda! Tan transparente…- no te escaparás tan fácil de mí. Nos volveremos a ver más pronto de lo que piensas.-besó delicadamente mi mejilla- Adiós preciosa, dulces sueños…- y dicho esto me soltó y caminó en la dirección contraria esquivando a la gente.

Quede muda. No supe que decir. Se había dado cuenta de todo. Sabía que estaba huyendo de él. ¿Y qué quiso decir con eso? _"Nos volveremos a ver más pronto de lo que piensas". _Daba miedo. Pero me gustaba _ese_ miedo.

Despejé mi cabeza y salí en busca de las chicas. Cuando por fin llegamos a mi piso caímos rendidas en el sofá de la sala. Comencé a recordar todo lo vivido esta noche: las caricias de Edward, su mirada, sus movimientos, su voz y su olor ¡Oh Dios mío! Ese maravilloso olor que tanto me había cautivado.

Caminé dando tumbos hacia mi habitación. No les presté atención a las chicas, cada una tenía un cuarto donde dormir.

Me arrojé sobre la cama y rápidamente caí en un profundo y tranquilo sueño con aquel chico de ojos esmeralda rondando por mi mente. Y por qué no decirlo, también en mis sueños.

* * *

><p>¡HOLA CHICAS! Pasaba a agradecerles por leer el nuevo capítulo. Aquí podemos empezar a ver un poco más de sentimientos por parte de ambos.<p>

En el transcurso de la historia vamos a ver cambios en los personajes. En algunos. Espero cualquier sugerencia de su parte. Será muy bien recibida.

Chicas, les agradecería que me dejaran un review para saber que opinan de la historia. Es muy importante para mí ya que es mi primera historia.

No les voy a mentir, es desmotivante ver tan pocos review. Si les interesa la historia ojalá me lo dejaran saber. Espero uqe hayan disfrutado del cap.

¡Nos leemos!

**Sarih!***


	5. Capítulo 4

_Los personajes no son míos, eso está más que claro, pero la historia es de mi completa autoría._

**Anteriormente...**

_-Exquisito. Hueles a fresas, mi fruta favorita- pude ver a través de su voz una sonrisa- no te escaparás tan fácil de mí. Nos volveremos a ver más pronto de lo que piensas. Adiós preciosa, dulces sueños…- y dicho esto me soltó y caminó en la dirección contraria esquivando a la gente. Despejé mi cabeza y salí en busca de las chicas. Cuando llegamos a mi piso caímos rendidas en el sofá de la sala. Comencé a recordar todo lo vivido esta noche: las caricias de Edward, su mirada, sus movimientos, su voz y su olor ¡Oh Dios mío! Ese maravilloso olor que tanto me había cautivado. Caminé dando tumbos hacia mi habitación. Me arrojé sobre la cama y rápidamente caí en un profundo y tranquilo sueño con aquel chico de ojos esmeralda rondando por mi mente. Y por qué no decirlo, también en mis sueños._

**Cuarto Capítulo**

Los rayos de sol me despertaron. Estaba ansiosa por sentir el maldito dolor de cabeza producto de la resaca. Tallé rápidamente mis ojos y me levanté con cuidado, aún estaba desequilibrada. Alcancé a dar dos pasos hacia el baño cuando sentí como la resaca se apoderada de mi cabeza. Era insoportable. Simplemente encantador. Gruñí.

Me duché, vestí, maquillé y traté mi resaca son dos sagradas pastillas y un gran vaso de agua. Me dirigí a prepararles el desayuno a las chicas.

Al llegar a la cocina sorprendentemente me encontré con una Rosalie demacrada. Había un café humeante en frente de ella.

Alzó la vista y me dedicó una adorable mueca. Le respondí el saludo antes de servirme un té. Odio el café.

-Hola Rose- saludé mientras golpeaba los utensilios de cocina. Me sobresalté al escuchar un fuerte golpe en la mesa. Me giré con el ceño fruncido.

-Demonios Bella, no hagas tanto ruido, siento que mi cabeza se parte- dijo tapando sus oídos con ambas manos. La verdad es que la entendía, me sentía igual.

-¿Y Alice?- pregunté mientras me ubicaba frente a ella con el té ya servido. Era tan extraño que Alice aún no asomase su cabeza por la cocina. Ella siempre es la primera en levantarse.

-No lo sé- respondió con indiferencia- debe estar dormida aún. Anoche bebió demasiado.

-Es verdad, hace años que no la veía beber de esa manera- agregué por inercia. Rosalie me dedicó una mirada perspicaz. Me mordí la lengua.

No sé cómo puedo ser tan despistada. Todos los que conocemos a Rosalie sabemos muy bien que ella siempre dice o hace las cosas por algo. Y lógicamente esta no es la excepción. Estaba tratando de llegar a un punto, a _mí _punto. Quería sacar información de lo que pasó anoche. ¡Oh no y lo peor es que yo recién ahora lo descubro! Debe ser la resaca.

-A ti también te vi beber mucho anoche. Y si mal no recuerdo- dijo tocando su barbilla mientras simulaba recordar- estabas muy pegada a Edward- me ahogué con el té- ¿pasó algo en el club que yo no sepa?- preguntó con una mirada inquisitiva. Trague pesado. Tenía muy claro que esto se venía. Pero no tenía idea de qué decir en este momento.

Si les decía a mis amigas todo lo que sucedió me alentarán a dejar a Jacob y eso es algo que no tengo en mente. Debía salir de esto rápida y dignamente.

-No pasó nada anoche- respondí atropelladamente-. ¿Has visto mi móvil? Debo llamar a Jacob- agregué muy rápido para cambiar el tema. Está bien, eso dio asco. La parte del plan donde mantenía mi dignidad no dio resultado y Rosalie lo notó. Rodó los ojos y suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Busqué mi móvil hasta la saciedad. Una vez en mis manos le marqué a Jacob. Contestó al segundo tono.

-¿Bella?- saludó emocionado. Rodé mis ojos.

-Hola Jacob- contesté con parsimonia. Esto era estúpido ¿quién más que yo le marcaría a su móvil privado? Nadie, solo yo tengo ese número.

-¡Bella mi amor! ¿Cómo estás? Te extraño tanto cariño… ¿Qué has hecho estas dos semanas?- preguntó esto último, estoy segura, tratando de sonar casual. Resultó más un tono de molestia. No entendía que era lo que le pasaba.

-Ehh… Nada importante. He estado bien- respondí tratando de abarcar todas sus preguntas y evitando mentir lo máximo posible. Aunque debí hacerlo de todas formas, pero solo en parte- Jacob- continué-, llamaba para saber si podríamos juntarnos a desayunar. Iré hoy a la oficina y pensé que tal vez tú…- No me dejó terminar.

-¡Por supuesto! Pasaré por tu oficina en media hora. Hoy me toca trabajo. Te amo- dijo tiernamente. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Adiós Jacob- colgué.

No sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo. Bueno, en realidad tenía una vana idea.

Muy simple: hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Era la mejor forma de no dañar a Jacob, y a mí misma. Claro que debía partir por mirar a Edward como un amigo y no como un pedazo de carne. Un hermoso y musculoso pedazo de carne… ¡Mierda!

Al llegar a mi oficina saludé a Jane -mi secretaria- y le pedí que no pasara llamadas.

Alcancé a leer solo algunos documentos cuando sentí como se abría la puerta dejándome ver a un Jacob muy alegre.

Me levanté y a regañadientes le dejé un casto beso en los labios. Pude ver la decepción en su semblante que disimuló rápidamente con una enorme sonrisa. Pero la alegría no le llegó a los ojos nuevamente.

Me sentí miserable. Yo era la que estaba causando esto. Era mi culpa todo lo que estaba pasando. Lo estaba haciendo sufrir y de la peor manera. Era una maldita egoísta.

Tomé su enorme mano de forma cálida y la envolví con las mías. Lo miré directamente a sus enormes ojos negros y le sonreí tierna y sinceramente. Él correspondió a mi gesto de igual manera. Lo besé como era debido, con tranquilidad y cariño. Al separarme de él ambos sonreímos. Tomé solo una de sus manos y entre risas lo arrastre fuera del edificio. Así, entre risas y comentarios ridículos nos encaminamos a mi café favorito: Starbucks.

Nos acercamos al mesón y pedimos un té verde y unas donas para mí y un café cortado para él. Puse cara de asco al ver el café. Jacob rió estridentemente, como siempre.

Nos sentamos un poco alejados de la gente para charlar. No encontraba la manera de disculparme por todo lo que estuve haciéndole. Las palabras que tenía en mente no eran lo suficientemente adecuadas para expresar lo muy arrepentida que estaba. Estuvimos en silencio bastante tiempo. Ninguno hablaba. Comenzaba a desesperarme esta situación. Debía decir algo, y rápido.

-¿Y qué has estado haciendo en estas dos semanas? –dije sin pensar. Una vez lo dije caí en cuenta de lo que _realmente_ había dicho. ¿Por qué tenía que yo empezar con el tema que desesperadamente estaba evitando? Me pateé mentalmente ¿Cómo tan distraída?

-Intenté avanzar en el trabajo para no pensar en lo que pasaba- sentía ya la culpa caer sobre mí-, estuve en casa y descansé mayormente. ¿Y tú Bella, qué hiciste estas dos semanas?- preguntó inquisitivamente. Volvía a usar ese tono, de la misma manera que cuando le marqué. No entendía nada.

-Nada Jacob, solo… Estuve con las chicas. Salí de compras con ellas, quiero decir- respondí lo más natural posible. Me pareció ver que Jacob rodó los ojos ¿qué le pasaba? No, tal vez eran solo alucinaciones mías.

-Umm, Bella… ¿dónde estuviste ayer por la noche?- me atraganté con mi té al escuchar esa pregunta, pero lo disimulé lo mejor que pude. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Oh Dios! Jacob sabía algo, estaba segura. Lo mejor era decir la verdad. Bueno… A medias.

-Salí con los chicos a bailar- respondí rápido y sin entregar detalles. Lo miré directo a los ojos. En ellos había tristeza, lo podía ver claramente. Bajé la mirada al sentir la culpa con mayor fuerza.

-¿Con los chicos? ¿Qué chicos?

-Los chicos: Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, el hermano de Alice y Emmett y yo- la última parte lo dije lo más bajo posible. Fijé mi vista en un punto _muy interesante_ de mi té. Jacob no dijo nada así que me obligué a levantar la mirada. Me encontré con un Jacob confundido. Suspiré y me expliqué más claramente. Ya no podía ocultar más la existencia de Edward.

-El hermano de Alice llego hace un tiempo de Inglaterra y los chicos quisieron que _fuéramos_ a celebrar su llegada. Anoche fuimos a Holiday´s a bailar y tomar algunas copas…- me expliqué lo más claramente que pude. Jacob estaba pensativo mirando a la nada. Me extrañó.

-Mhmm… Eso explica muchas cosas…- dijo aún sin verme. Supongo que hablaba consigo mismo. Pero eso no evitó que yo captara la parte importante de la oración ¿qué explicaba? ¿Qué tenía que ver mi salida con los chicos con su mal humor? Algo extraño pasaba.

-¿Qué es lo que explica Jacob?- dije con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué? –dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos- Ah, sí eso, que explica muchas cosas, aunque no todas –volvió a ocupar el tono inquisitivo.

-¿Qué cosas explica y cuáles no?

-Explica, por ejemplo, qué Sam, Emily, Demetri y Leah te vieran en el club anoche, pero lo que no explica es que hacías tú bailando "acaloradamente" con un chico ayer- dijo furioso haciendo las comillas con sus pedos. Tragué pesado.

¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué Edward me había gustado desde que lo vi? ¿Qué habíamos coqueteado toda la noche? ¿Qué casi me besa? ¿Qué le baile sensualmente hasta excitarlo? No, no podía decirle eso. Aunque tenía algunas cosas en que escudarme. El alcohol y sus efectos por ejemplo.

-¿Eso te dijeron que hice? Wow Jake, no sé qué decirte. Lo cierto es que no recuerdo casi nada de lo que pasó anoche. Bebí unas copas de más y a decir verdad, hoy me siento horrible.

-¡¿No recuerdas "_casi nada_", bebiste "_unas copas de más_"? ¿Bella en qué demonios estabas pensando para emborracharte de esa manera y no recordar nada?- dijo más que furioso ahora. Me asusté, Jacob jamás me había hablado así. Sabía que tenía un temperamento fuerte, pero nunca lo demostró conmigo y eso, ahora, me aterrorizó.

Instintivamente apoyé mi espalda en el respaldo de la silla para alejarme de él. Mi rostro debió ser un poema ya que Jacob comprendió su error e intentó calmarse tomando largas respiraciones. Yo también me relajé.

-Es verdad que no tomo así siempre, lo siento- dije agachando la cabeza-. Pero anoche _necesitaba_ salir y despejarme, estaba muy estresada. Te prometo que no pasó nada _raro_ anoche- hice una mueca ante tamaña mentira- lo hable con las chicas y ellas lo corroboraron. De verdad lamento lo de anoche y lamento todo esto.- La culpa y el miedo comenzaron a hacer mella en mí. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas desesperadas por salir y mi voz se quebró. Era una maldita traidora, egoísta, desleal, mentirosa, embaucadora y todos los demás descalificativos que pudieran existir en el mundo.

Oí como Jacob acercaba su silla a la mía y me acercaba a su pecho. Las lágrimas fluyeron libremente por mi rostro y yo me abracé con todas mis fuerzas a su pecho. Lloré por todo lo que me había pasado en este último tiempo. Por la encrucijada del destino y por no encontrar una solución.

Una vez me calmé Jacob aflojó su agarre y tomó solo mis manos. Alcé la vista y lo miré directo a los ojos. En ellos había ternura y comprensión. Bajé la mirada ante la intensidad de aquellos sentimientos.

-Bella, sé que no es normal lo que te está pasando- dijo comprensivamente- pero estaré contigo cariño pase lo que pase. Sé que hay algo que te atormenta y buscaré la forma de hallar la paz para ti y evitar que esas lágrimas no vuelvan a caer. Ya te hice daño una vez Bella y quiero retribuir todo lo que te hice pasar con cosas buenas. Ahora sonríe que adoro ver esa preciosa sonrisa.

Le sonreí de forma sincera. Siempre tuve la duda de si Jacob era en realidad un hombre o un amigo para mí. Nunca he tenido respuesta a esta interrogante. Cuando creo tenerla él siempre demuestra lo contrario. Sequé el rastro de mis lágrimas sobre mi rostro y miré a Jacob con agradecimiento.

-Gracias Jake- dije con el corazón. Él me devolvió una enorme sonrisa.

Seguimos conversando y riendo de variados temas. Incluso me informó de muchas cosas.

-Bella, el Sr. Jenks le dijo a su secretaria que arreglara una reunión contigo. Al parecer quiere hacerte socia.

-No Jake, eso no pasará. Debe ser por alguno de los documentos que le entregué ayer. Espero que no tenga nada que ver con la ineficiencia de Jessica. Si es así, recomendaré su despido. Estoy harta de sus coqueteos y su falta de eficiencia.

Bebí una poco de mi té para calmar mis nervios e instintivamente dirigí la mirada hacia la puerta. Lo que vi me dejó helada.

En el mesón estaba Edward con Emmett y Jasper ordenando. Reían por algo. Podía ver claramente como la chica que los atendía coqueteaba con ellos. Me hirvió la sangre ¿Qué se creía que coqueteaba con Edward?

Quedé tanto tiempo clavaba mirando a los chicos que ellos ya se acercaban hacia donde estábamos nosotros. Dirigí mi mirada hacia Jacob para que no sospechara nada. Volví a tomar otro sorbo de té esperando que no me vieran. Era ridículo esperar tanto de la maldita suerte que eme había tocado.

-¡Bella!- escuché como Emmett gritaba mi nombre. Jacob se giró instantáneo y llamó a los chicos. Cerré mis ojos y los apreté con todas mis fuerzas. Escuché como se acercaban. Respiré hondo y me preparé mentalmente para enfrentar al mar esmeralda.

Al levantar mi rostro vi como Jasper y Emmett saludaban a Jacob mientras que Edward tenía la mirada clavada en mí. Me sonrojé. Volví a mirar a Jacob quien miraba con el ceño fruncido a Edward. Al parecer este último no estaba muy consciente de la presencia de Jacob ya que yo tenía su completa atención. Tenía _MI_ sonrisa tallada en su bello rostro. Sus hermosos ojos esmeralda brillaban con intensidad. Era imposible no devolverle la sonrisa y despegar los ojos de ese dios. Vestía una camisa azul y un pantalón de vestir negro. Sobre sus hombros descansaba una bata blanca con su nombre grabado. Su cabello estaba ordenado como de costumbre y sus labios tan apetecibles como siempre. La voz de Jasper me sacó de mi escrutinio.

-Jake te presento a Edward, hermano de Alice y Emmett. Edward, este es Jacob novio de Bella.-esto último captó su atención ya que le dirigió una mirada por primera vez a Jacob. Lo examinó con la vista, estoy segura, y luego me observó a mí. Sonrió y bajo la mirada negando con la cabeza divertido. Volvió su atención a Jacob, quien lo observaba confundido, y le tendió la mano.

-Uno gusto Jacob- dijo Edward rudamente. Jamás lo había escuchado hablar así. Era extraño y sexy. Muy sexy.

-El gusto es mío, Edward-respondió Jacob con la misma rudeza. Pude distinguir como los nudillos de ambos se ponían blancos. Ambos estaban estrechando sus manos con más fuerza de la necesaria. Emmett y Jasper soltaron risitas. Los miré a ambos y les supliqué con la mirada. Ellos comprendieron la indirecta y procedieron con la salida.

-Ehh chicos-dijo Emmett- los dejamos solos para que sigan en los que estaban- Emmett me observó buscando mi aprobación. Asentí silenciosamente. Edward soltó la mano de Jacob y me observó con intensidad. Trague pesado.

-¿Jacob?- Edward habló separando sus ojos de mí a regañadientes y dirigiéndolos a Jacob- ¿nos podríamos sentar con ustedes?-abrí mis ojos como platos. Emmett y Jasper me imitaron-el lugar está a reventar y no hay mesas disponibles ¿Les molestaría compartir la mesa con nosotros, Bella…?- Volvió a observarme descargando todo el poder de su mirada en mí. Suspiré audiblemente.

-¿Jacob…?- dije delegando el permiso. Estaba en una encrucijada. El bajo la mirada, suspiró audiblemente y levantó los ojos esta vez fijándolos en los chicos que observaban a Edward impactados.

-Claro chicos, siéntense con nosotros- dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Los tres suspiramos a la vez mientras tomaban asiento a nuestro lado. Miré a Jasper desesperada y él solo se encogió de hombros. Magnífico.

-Y Jacob- comenzó Edward- ¿hace cuanto que se conocen con B… los chicos?- preguntó cambiando la última parte. Escuché un golpe bajo la mesa mientras hablaba. No le presté demasiada atención.

-Veamos… A Bella la conozco de toda la vida. Nuestros padres son amigos desde Forks, nuestro pueblo natal y a los chicos los conocí por medio de Bella el primer año en la Universidad- respondió Jacob pensativo.

-Si-agregó Emmett- hemos sido buenos amigos desde entonces. Ángela también es amiga nuestra. Ella es amiga de los chicos-desde Forks- y ellos nos la presentaron.

-Que interesante- respondió Edward pensativo. Podía escuchar cómo funcionaban los engranajes dentro de su cabeza. De pronto, su rostro se iluminó y me observó con una sonrisa. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Hace cuánto que están juntos tú y Jacob?- Abrí mis ojos al máximo ante la sorpresa. Jasper y Emmett hicieron lo mismo y se escucharon varios golpes bajo la mesa. Jacob estaba distraído robando algunas de mis donas por lo que no se dio cuenta. Una vez salí de mi asombro me aclaré la garganta para responder.

-Un poco más de tres meses- respondí bebiendo un poco de té. Edward frunció el ceño. Busqué alguna escapatoria para lo que pasaba en la mesa, pero no encontraba ninguna. Observé mi té y mi mente se iluminó.- Mi té se está acabando, voy por otro- dije levantándome de mi silla.

-Te acompaño- dijo Edward levantándose también. Lo fulminé con la mirada y caminé rápidamente hacia el mesón sin esperarlo. Oí como él apresuraba sus pasos para acompasarlos a los míos- Bella espera - dijo tomándome del brazo. Me giré rápidamente.

-¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?- pregunté sin pensar.

-Nada, es solo que me causó curiosidad verte con ese imbécil tomando un café.

-¿Y por eso presionaste para sentarte con nosotros?- inquirí acercándome a su rostro.

-No, la verdad es que deseaba conocer al idiota que tienes por novio y medir la potencia de mi oponente.

-¿Potencia de tu oponente? ¿De qué hablas Edward? ¿A qué es a lo que juegas?

-A nada hermosa- dijo tomado un mechón de mi pelo y ubicándolo detrás de mi oído- es solo que quería saber que tan estable es tu relación con ese estúpido y así saber que cartas deberé ocupar para tenerte conmigo- agregó tranquilamente. Mi boca se abrió por el asombro.

-No le llames así- dije ya enfurecida.

-De todas maneras lo haré- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eres un idiota- dije entre dientes.

-Di lo que quieras. _Sé_ que no te soy indiferente y mientras eso pase no dejaré de insistir.

-¿Indiferente en qué, Edward? Entre nosotros no ha pasado nada como para que tengas esa impresión. Estás mal.- dije girándome para continuar con mi recorrido. Me mordí la lengua ante tamaña mentira. Edward tomó mi brazo y me giró rápidamente. Lo enfrenté con la barbilla en alto.

-Lo de anoche no fue precisamente nada para mi Bella- dijo acercándose a mi rostro. Quedé perdida en su suave voz. Moví mi cabeza ligeramente para ambos lados con el fin de despejar mi mente y puse ambas manos sobre su pecho, para alejarlo. Él detuvo su avance y retrocedió un paso. Pasó una de sus manos por su cabello desordenándolo más de lo que estaba y me miró disculpándose- Lo siento Bella, pero contigo no me puedo controlar.

-Está bien, solo… Compórtate- dicho esto giré sobre mis talones y me dirigí al mesón. Oí a Edward suspirar.

Una vez recargadas nuestras bebidas volvimos a la mesa. Allí estaban los chicos charlando sobre un partido de baseball. Edward rápidamente se unió a la conversación y yo me dediqué a observarlo hablar, reír y beber café tan hermosa y pulcramente como solo él lo puede hacer.

Edward de vez en cuando me dedicaba miradas fugaces a las que yo rodaba mis ojos y me sonrojaba. ÉL siempre sonreía y volvía su atención a los chicos.

Después de un tiempo miré mi reloj y me di cuenta que se hacía tarde para volver al trabajo.

-Jacob- dije luego de aclararme la garganta- se nos hace tarde dije apuntando al reloj de pared que estaba justo detrás de mí. Jacob abrió los ojos de asombro y se levantó de la silla.

-¿Trabajan juntos?- preguntó Edward. Percibí en su tono tal vez ¿celos? No, imposible. _Estás loca Bella_. Negué divertida. Emmett respondió por nosotros.

-Sí, pero para humillación de Jake, Bella es su jefa- dijo riendo. Jacob le enseñó el dedo.

-Ese puesto ella se lo merece por ser tan malditamente buena en todo- dijo Jacob pasando su brazo por mi cintura y acercándome a él. Me besó tiernamente en los labios. Escuché como alguien se aclaraba la garganta. Me separe de Jacob y vi como Edward fulminaba a Jacob con la mirada. Volví a escuchar golpes bajo la mesa. Nada interesante.

-Bien, yo también debo irme, tengo asuntos que atender- dijo Edward con rudeza nuevamente. Miró a los chicos buscando apoyo. Ellos rápidamente se levantaron alegando distintos quehaceres pendientes. Rodé mis ojos.

Juntos salimos del lugar. Jake conversaba con los chicos cuando Edward se acercó a mí. Me susurró sensualmente en el oído.

-Nos vemos preciosa. Y recuerda, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para tenerte conmigo. Besó la comisura de mis labios, dio media vuelta y regresó con los chicos. Yo quedé pasmada.

No era la primera vez que Edward insinuaba algo así. Ese chico realmente estaba decidido a mantenerse en mi vida. Y yo estaba decidida a sacarlo de ella a como dé lugar.

Me despedí de mis "casi-cuñados" con la mano y me encaminé, con Jacob a mi lado, de regreso a la oficina.

Al llegar Jane me informó que el Sr. Jenks me esperaba en su oficina. Me dirigí de inmediato a su encuentro.

Toqué la puerta un par de veces. Desde dentro de la oficina se escuchó un débil _adelante._ Rápidamente me adentré en ella.

-Buenos días Bella- me saludó Sr. Jenks y señaló una silla en frente de él. Me senté obedientemente.

-Buenos días Sr. Jenks- río disimuladamente por cómo lo llamé.

-Bella, te he dicho cientos de veces que puedes tutearme, entre nosotros no es necesario la formalidad y mucho menos lo será ahora.- No se me escapó lo último, pero lo dejé pasar.

-Está bien _Jason,_ ¿para qué me mandaste a llamar?

-Como tú debes haber escuchado, hay muchos rumores sobre tu incorporación a la directiva de la editorial o la intención de convertirte en socia, ¿no es así?

-Por supuesto, es difícil hacer oídos sordos a todo lo que se dice en los pasillos

-Bueno, pues te he mandado a llamar para confirmar ante ti todos los rumores. Quiero proponerte que seas nuestra socia en la editorial, entregándote el diez por ciento de las acciones y, por consiguiente, formando parte de la directiva de nuestra editorial ¿qué dices?

Estaba en blanco. No lo podía creer. ¿Yo, accionista de la editorial? Era un sueño, prácticamente dueña de ella. No venía nada a mi mente.

-¿Bella, que dices? ¿Aceptas? Y espero por Dios que así sea- insistió Jason. Despejé un poco mi mente y respondí con toda seguridad.

-Sí, acepto.-dije con una sonrisa. Esto era utópico. Jason se puso de pie rodeo el escritorio y me abrazó con mucho cariño.

-Me agrada escuchar eso Bella. Te hemos tenido por tres años en la editorial y no me agradaría perder a un excelente elemento y persona como lo eres tú.

-A mí también me alegra todo esto Jason, y aún más tus palabras- dije con el corazón.

-Bueno, entonces como has aceptado arreglaré todo el papeleo para el próximo mes. Pero antes de que concretemos todo el traspaso necesito que te hagas cargo de un nuevo cliente.

-Por supuesto Jason. Hasta que no esté todo firmado yo seguiré siendo editora en jefe.

-Me parece muy bien que pienses así Bella, pero la verdad es que yo tenía en mente que te relajaras más respecto al trabajo. Pero este cliente es nuevo y quiero que seas _tú_ y tu equipo los que se hagan cargo. El nuevo cliente es una empresa que desea publicar un libro que consiste en cuidados para niños y para ello, contrató a un pediatra del Hospital Mount Sinai-me relajé. Allí es donde trabaja Carlisle, tal vez él conoce al Pediatra con el que debo trabajar-. En esta carpeta tengo todas las referencias del doctor, la dirección y sus números de contacto. Necesito dentro de una semana te reúnas con él para que construyan el comentario y la recomendación que él aportara para la publicación del libro. Toma-dijo pasándome la carpeta- ahí está todo lo que necesitas. Tienes una semana más para realizar el informe, el comentario y el perfil completo con la recomendación del doctor. Te avisaré cuando tenga los papeles listos- me guiño un ojo- cualquier duda solo acude a mi oficina- ambos nos pusimos de pie. Me despedí, le agradecí un millón de veces por su oportunidad y me retiré.

Una vez en la soledad de mi oficina comencé a revisar la carpeta papel por papel. Por último me encontré con las referencias del doctor. En un pots-it estaban anotados en número telefónico de su oficina y como encabezado solo Pediatra. Fruncí el ceño.

Marqué el número de la oficina y al tercer tono contestaron. La voz me resultó gratamente familiar.

-¿Hola?

-¿Hola, hablo con el Pediatra del Hospital Mount Sinai?

La respuesta hizo que el auricular cayera al suelo ante tamaño asombro.

-Sí, el Dr Edward Cullen ¿y con quién tengo el gusto…?

* * *

><p>¡HOLA CHICAS! Paso por aquí dejandoles un nuevo capítulo.<p>

Aquí pudimos ver como Jacob se entera de la "existencia" de Edward y de cómo éste se comporta con el novio de Bella. No creas que Jacob no sospecha nada. Claro que lo hace, pero más adelante iremos viendo como se descubren cosas y cambian los comportamientos de ellos.

Quiero mandarles mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a:

Ashley. Rose. Granger  
>LuluuPattinson<br>Katiuska Cullen Swan  
>3twilighterslove<br>xikita  
>MeliicadyCullen<br>sandryttaa

Gracias chicas por interesarse en mi historia y sus palabras de apoyo. Han sido muy importantes para mi & me han dado las ganas para seguir escribiendo y publicando. Espero que les haya gustado & ustedes saben, cualquier comentario será muy bien recibido.

También quiero recomendarles la historia de una amiga que, según yo, esta buenísima. Les dejo el summary & el enlace, ¡pero ojo! sin espacios

Summary: Bella estaba a punto de casarse pero una decisión de Jacob cancela sus planes, sus amigas la convencen de viajar, ¿quien diría que su destino se iba a cruzar con un Edward desempleado nada mas ni nada menos que…En las Vegas?...Todos humanos ExB AxJ ExR

w ww.f a nfict ion.n et/ s/66 191 05/ 1 /U na_ Lo cu ra_d e_A mo r_e n_l as_ V eg as

Insisto-aunque suene cargante-que les agradecería si me bendijeran con un review para saber si les gustó o alguna recomendación.

Eso sería chicas & les vuelvo a agradecer por interesarse en _esto._

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente cap!

**Sarih!***


End file.
